


Beyond the Surface

by slimberry



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, major fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 21:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slimberry/pseuds/slimberry
Summary: Ever since the monsters have been freed from the Underground, Sans and (Y/N) have not found the time to see the one thing they've always wanted to witness... the stars.





	

“You said this will be the first time you’ll see stars?” I asked the grinning skeleton, clenching on the straps of my lightweight backpack. He gazed away from the trees covered in orange leaves, soon meeting my eyes… if that was even possible, when all I could see are empty eye sockets. The permanent grin on his face seemed genuine, full of integrity, much like the Sans I’ve known since even before the monsters were released from the Underground. He nodded once, turning his head to look down at the trail we walked on.

“yep. don’t act like it’s not your first time either,” he spoke in his usual monotone voice, “if humans hadn’t feared us, you wouldn’t have had to called off work for me.” Scoffing quietly, I wrapped an arm around the shorter skeleton’s shoulders, pulling him close.

“Don’t worry Sans, I would’ve called off even if it was to laze around at your apartment.” 

His words were true though. Before we both were even born, the humans and the monsters were at war with each other. The humans had feared the monsters’ magic, and banished them to live in the Underground while they took the surface. Now, Frisk, the monster ambassador, had broken the seal, and monsters were free to roam the world. But, it came with a lot of hardships. We were discriminated by the humans, attacked, murdered, they crippled our population. It was a gruesome thing that took most of us years to overcome. But, Sans and I had easily ignored them due to Papyrus’ excited behavior. In fact, he was the one who suggested we should go to the top of Mount Ebott and see the stars, like he and Undyne had did when they first reached the surface. 

From our time together in the Underground, I knew Sans always wanted to see the stars, and he knew I wanted to as well. The only access we had to it was the glowing rocks that rested atop the ceiling of the Waterfalls. We craved it, more like, and Frisk has helped us achieve just that. If they hadn’t fell, I’m sure we wouldn’t be walking to the mountain today.

“Besides, Paps **did** say he’d drag you up here himself if you didn’t go.” Hearing him chuckle at my statement, I tilted my head to look down at him.

“he was pretty close to it when he realized i had fallen asleep during our conversation.” Shaking my head at his words, I grasped his cold, bone hand, and started to trek up the grassy hill. 

“Come on, lazybones,” I joked, feeling him actually walk up the hill, instead of letting me do all the work, which was unlike him. 

“i’m comin’, shorty.” He said from behind, the dirt crunching under our shoes… well, his slippers, the skeleton always had those on. It took a few minutes for us to reach the top, but, we made it, and I slid the (f/c) bag off my shoulders. It wasn’t exactly night yet, so I had gotten out the black and gray blanket we packed, along with the telescope to set up when we felt like it. When it was laid out, we both sat on the soft fabric, laying on our backs and enjoying the chilling wind that flowed through the mountain top. Since he’s a skeleton and I’m a (monster of your choice), we both didn’t feel the cold wind, only the air that flew fallen leaves around. 

Though, it did feel nice to be out of work and with Sans, waiting for something we’ve always wanted to see. You’d think we would’ve already seen the stars, given at how long we’ve been on the surface. But, I have a night shift at a bar–they don’t let me carry the angry drunks out since I am a monster, and Sans would either be sleeping, trying to sleep, or reading Papyrus a bedtime story. The skeleton brothers live in a basement apartment, something they could live in without disturbing the humans above them. Sighing gently, I entwined my fingers, resting them on my stomach. 

“what’re ya thinkin’ about?” He asked, putting an arm under his skull and crossing one leg over the other. Turning my head to look at him, I was met with a look that knew all too well about what I was thinking about. Smiling, I shuffled closer to him, laying my head upon his shoulder and hearing his soul beat through his ribs. 

“How we’re this close to finally seeing the one thing we’ve always wanted, how it took us this long to find the human who would finally set us free,” He sighed softly at my words, boney fingers then laid against my back, rubbing it through the (f/c) hoodie I wore. “The closest thing we had to the surface was the snow, the hot temperatures, and the waterfalls. No sky, no stars, not enough space, the humans had the wonders of the outside world, while we had the cooped up Underground that we soon grew tired of.” Pulling on one of the strings of his hoodie, I pursed my lips, letting my clouded judgement of the humans stay rooted in the front of my mind. 

“well, we’re here now, hopefully forever, so don’t look so down, kid.” Rolling my eyes at the name, I got my phone out, checking the time. _8:41_ , the stars should be coming out now. 

“Any minute now.” I said with a smile, feeling his fingers clench a fistful of my hoodie. As he did though, the sun disappeared over the horizon, and the sky had become a dark purple. With it, came the twinkling orbs, some closer than the others, that spread wide across the sky. Gasping softly, I pushed myself into a sitting position, noticing the skeleton doing the same, except he stood, while I then kneeled. “These… these are…?” Expecting him to finish the question, I raised an eyebrow as quiet chuckling filled the air. Turning to look at Sans, I quickly noticed the way he was covering his face with his hands. His shoulders shook, along with the rest of his body, was he… crying? “Sans?” I stood, turning him to look at me, but, I jumped in fright once I felt his arms around my waist. His round and chubby skull buried in my stomach. From the way my shirt seemed to get soaked upon impact, he was indeed crying, from what, I couldn’t tell at the time. So, I wrapped my arms around the sobbing skeleton, holding him close as I looked up to gaze at the stars once more.

“it’s…” His voice cracked, incoherent words falling out of his grinning mouth along with it. “the stars… they’re…” His hold tightened around me, head turning until the left side of his face rested against my stomach. “wow…” His voice was full of wonder, nothing like the usual monotone voice I’m used to, the one his brother is probably used to as well. 

“They’re beautiful.” I found myself whispering, bringing a hand up to clear my eyes of the tears that threatened to spill. Though, that didn’t stop them, and soon, I was holding Sans just as close as I sobbed happily. Reaching the surface had its perks, that’s for sure. A new life, full of wonders, new people, and certainly new sights to see. I’m sure witnessing the stars first hand wouldn’t be the same if Sans wasn’t here to see them with me. The both of us whom are crying with pure happiness to see something we’ve read about in the books the library smuggled from above. 

It was worth seeing Sans _so_ happy. 


End file.
